Often times, such as a backyard gathering, an outdoor event, picnicking, camping and boating etc., whereas, the outdoor temperature is usually much warmer than the temperature of controlled indoor setting; a chilled canned or bottled beverage will not be able to maintain its original chilled status for a length of time, especially in boating activities. After about 15 minutes of direct exposure to an elevated ambient temperature; the temperature of a chilled beverage becomes warm and continues to be warmer over time to a state that the beverage may not be as desirable for consumption. Alcoholic drinks such as beer and white wine; refreshment drinks such as soda, juice and water simply taste much better when they are chilled and remain chilled over a length of time. Thus, it is the exact intention of this invention to overcome the undesired above conditions and to deliver a practical and proven solution.